1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water conserving flush system for toilets and, more particularly, to a toilet flush system in which the quantity of water discharged from the flush tank is controllably preselected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water conservation has become a critical issue resulting in municipalities imposing temporary water saving measures. Therefore, it is desirable to conserve as much water as possible during our daily activities. Most toilets consume approximately 5 gallons of water during each flush. However, there are many instances when the water consumption can be reduced and remain effective to flush waste from the toilet.
Currently in widespread use are flush systems that either waste water, by using a full tank of water to flush down liquid waste, or are only partially effective because they always use a small quantity of water than the full tank flush toilet. These latter system is suitable for flushing down liquid waste, but the use of the same small quantity of water to flush down solid waste cannot push the solid waste far enough into the sewer line to prevent solid waste clogs from occurring. Another type of flush system uses two flush handles to allow the user to decide between a partial tank flush for liquid waste and a full thank flush for solid waste. Therefore, with the existing systems, the user either cannot select the volume of water used or must choose between two different handles or must activate the handle more than once. It is highly possible that the user will inadvertently waste water or create a clogged sewer line by simply electing the wrong flush. These known flush systems are not efficient because they either waste water or money spent on sewer line service calls.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system having two flush modes for a toilet of which one flush mode discharges a first, relatively small, amount of water in the flush tank for flushing liquids or small debris from the toilet and a second flush mode which discharges a maximum discharge amount of water for flushing larger debris from the toilet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a handle assembly embodying a construction and relationship of parts mounted exteriorly of the flush tank for a toilet to insure longevity of operation unaffected by contact with water stored in the flush tank and contaminates such as mineral deposits derived from stored quantities of water.